Survivor
by mogurini9
Summary: una pequeña idea, un cruce de final fantasy Vll con los personajes de agito Xlll KurasamexCloud. Izanaxace. AngealxGenesis.


Otra vez.

Es que su vida se basaba en eso, la gente pasaba por encima de él y con fundamentos. Strife castigado. Strife regañado. Strife…de vuelta a fregar los baños y pasillos. Pero nadie se dignaba a saber la verdad, entendía que no era necesaria en un lugar como Shinra, casi el 95% eran hombres asique uno debía aprender a ser duro, afrontar las injusticias y estar siempre serio. Recto…impecable. En su caso era más bien cerrar la boca y obedecer a su capitán…si tan solo pudiera decirle las palabras que llevaba anhelando hace meses.

Era…

Mh, con todo respeto.

El bastardo más abusador que conocía y eso que el llevaba una vida de ver a tipos como él.

Simplemente nadie parecía observar las múltiples palizas que le daban, cambiaban su uniforme o le echaban agua fría encima solo por placer de verlo despertar, luego era regañado por el desastre de su camarote, pero jamás buscaban responsables, solo que él mismo arreglara su espacio. Aunque siendo honestos, él se lo buscaba de todas formas. Desde sus primeros días en la compañía había respondido a cada burla e intimidación con un tono ronco en su voz, no aguantaría esos tratos…pero tampoco tenía lo necesario para detener nada.

Claramente no tenía la fuerza para hacer frente a las grandes promesas que pasarían el examen a SOLDADO, el…si tenía suerte seguiría siendo un cadete, ya iban varios profesores en ese lugar que le advertían y buscaban que entendiera en simples palabras que optara a un trabajo administrativo, sobre todo por la obstinación del rubio a mantener sus expectativas altas aun con cada cache en su camino.

No era fuerte, ni siquiera era alto…o siquiera tenía un rostro que pudiera intimidar a alguien por lo que escuchaba de los demás, quizá lo más denigrante es que ellos eran la carne fresca, los cadetes eran lo último en la cadena alimenticia y aunque fallecieran en combate nadie aria la gran cosa. Ellos eran unos cachorros…entre un montón de lobos. Por eso era tan horrible pensar en el abuso…y que el abuso viniera de cadetes de su mismo nivel, era por lo poco penoso.

Su vida se basaba en eso, pasar desapercibido por lo que eran sus grandes héroes…la elite. Por Sephiroth se había unido, la cara publica de Shinra y los hombres que eran parte de SOLDADO, todo niño y adolescente soñaba con poder algún día saludar a ese hombre siquiera, caminar por donde él lo hacía…o recibir una alabanza. Sería el cielo.

Hoy al menos tenía el trabajo como seguridad en el recinto donde se celebraba al parecer el ascenso de nuevos soldados de 3 clase a la compañía…sus antiguos compañeros y que las burlas no faltaban para cuando pasaban cerca suyo, pero al menos tenía el casco puesto que ocultaba bastante bien las miradas asesinas que quería dar.

Estaba toda la gente importante ahí.

Comandantes, sargentos, sobre todo se destacaban los rostros más usuales, médicos, científicos y cada miembro que componía la mesa directiva principal…había escuchado a algunos decir que el general se ausentaría, lo que era una pena. Pero debía ser un hombre sumamente ocupado para estrechar su mano a cada hombre que lograba tener un paso en esa compañía.

Esa celebración usualmente era bastante prolongada hasta que los invitados decidieran marchar, pero llegaba de hecho aún más gente, mujeres hermosas. Cloud seguía siendo un hombre y no podía evitar fijar su vista en los trajes de seda, el cabello largo, cada mujer que cruzo el umbral parecía una verdadera modelo.

Para cuando pasaban las horas comenzaban a notarse los primeros indicios de cansancio, los cadetes seguían siendo personas normales, nada de mejoramiento mako y aunque estaban acostumbrados a ser patrullas y vigilancias por horas. Estar en una misma posición sosteniendo un arma no era algo agradable, a medida que pasaba el tiempo su postura fue haciéndose más informal, no podía evitarlo y es que ya iba siendo tarde.

"cadete".

Era demasiado pedir que alguien se apiadara de él o su compañero o los demás que respaldaban cada entrada o terraza. Quien notaria a un hombre que le temblaban literalmente las rodillas entre tantos lujos?

-"cadete".

Cloud levanto su vista un instante.

Mierda.

-"señor!" – recupero su postura en solo instantes y es que casi le daba un infarto, no solo porque alguien lo había notado. Sino por quien era.

Shinra se componía de grandes figuras pero que en si trabajaban en solitario.

El general Sephiroth era un gran estratega, apto en rescate, batalla tanto física como mágica, un hombre inteligente, un 100% impecable para cada trabajo…pero había rumores de su falta se aptitudes sociales, chicos en los pasillos contaban de estar horas de viaje en los camiones o helicópteros y el hombre no decir ni una palabra. Pero para trabajos en equipo solía trabajar por su cuenta y es que quizá era muchísimo más fácil para él, quien podría ponerse como un igual con él?

Bueno, si lo había.

Dos de hecho.

Angeal Hewley, el sargento. Un hombre dedicado al 100% lo que era la batalla física y con espada. Adorado por lo clases de soldados casi como un padre, el único hombre que por más ocupado que estuviera se daba el tiempo de consejos, instrucciones y correcciones hasta que el grupo estuviera completamente concentrado en sus labores, quizá la persona más amable en los pisos más altos del edificio. Gozaba del trabajo en equipo y confiar en sus compañeros, tratar a todos como si estuviesen en la misma posición, nadie era más o menos, un gran protector. Por sus mismas aptitudes y personalidad no era puesto jamás en un grupo específico, era necesario para todos en ese lugar.

Luego estaba…

La ira encarnada, quizá el miedo de todo cadete.

La pesadilla nocturna? No tenia muy claro los sobrenombres infinitos que le habían dado los pobres hombres que habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrar al hombre de mal humor.

Genesis Rhapsodos.

Todo un personaje, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a lo que era el ataque con materias, la magia, invocación…ese hombre debía ser un gran lector, la introducción a la materia era lo más difícil, la comprensión, la lectura, el entender y sentir…no había nada que no supiera o materia que no dominara, todo era natural en el…como el fuego, su elemento favorito y por lo que sabía su mejor arma no solo para los enemigos sino que para quien osara decirle algo o tan siquiera decir un simple "pero" a su novela favorita, jamás lo había visto en persona y esperaba no hacerlo, si ya de por si tenía abusivos encima, génesis se aria una alfombra con sus restos. Nadie quería encontrarlo en el pasillo y podría hacer llorar a más de uno si le tocaba una misión con ese hombre, por lo recién dicho estaba claro su molestia al uso de equipos de combate o compañeros que no fuesen los otros dos mencionados.

Pero ahí estaba la diferencia, no eran los únicos soldados de primera clase y es que desde su pueblo tan lejos era imposible dimensionar por completo lo que era en verdad Shinra.

Había un grupo constituido y es que no era fácil poder conocerlos.

Eran enviados a misiones siempre en el mismo número, se podría decir que eran casi un arma de doble filo. 5 personas…eran silenciosas, casi como un cuchillo oculto en las ropas. Se encargaban con la mayor discreción. 5 súper soldados…que mantenían el perfil completamente bajo, no se podía oír de ellos en los periódicos o siquiera en la propaganda y es que ellos mismos lo habían mantenido de esa manera, trabajaban estrechamente con los turcos. Evitaban las mayores confrontaciones y se encargaban de los temas diplomáticos en terrenos hostiles, los encargados de viajar a Wutai para tratar de llegar a acuerdos o rendiciones, limpieza de lugares peligrosos o criaturas que solo podría denominar como monstruos por su poder.

Ellos.

Su capitán.

Kurasame Susaya, originario de Icicle y es que le quedaba perfecta la ubicación.

Sabia muchas cosas de ese hombre y es que se contaban sus hazañas. Tenía una espada tan llamativa como la de todos los soldados de primera clase, su elemento principal era el hielo, experto en cada división. Pero un hombre altamente callado, arisco. No es que no hablara como el general, era muy directo y prefería no extender sus amistades o hablar con quién no le pareciera. Ese hombre…

Estaba en frente suyo.

Y para variar ya había visto su mal trabajo de vigilancia, volvería a los pasillos a fregar no?

-"cadete" – hablo una vez observo lo tenso que se había quedado durante largos segundos-"mantenga la espalda recta, su arma, la mirada en frente…bien".

No los iba a matar?

Se dio una mirada con su compañero, los dos atentos al hombre, era más alto que ellos y un rostro tan sereno. No parecía siquiera molesto.

-"pueden descansar, les sugiero que mantengan el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras, no usen los ascensores. Ya deberían saber el protocolo".

Se miraron un momento. Estaba sugiriendo lo que ellos creían? No podía ser.

-"señor, nuestro turno aún no ha terminado".

-"soy consciente de ello" – hablo a medida que inclinaba suave su cabeza al ver pasar al directo de soldado. Lazard al menos parecía distraído con sus propias cosas. Miro un momento a su alrededor antes de fijar sus ojos en los chicos una vez más –"es la 1 de la madrugada. Ustedes deben estar listos y preparados a las 0600 horas para seguir su entrenamiento, no deberían perder más el tiempo".

El…recordaba lo que era estar en su lugar? Todo el mundo sabía sus horarios y lo que hacían, que lo respetaran era muy distinto. Era tan normal que los mandaran a esos trabajos sin importar o respetar un poco el descanso de un hombre.

Su compañero no lo dudo dos segundos para desaparecer firme y recto sin mirar atrás y es que lo entendía…solo que no comprendía del todo si era una simple broma o que.

Fue a un paso más lento, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo tras su espalda y ese hombre tomar su lugar cerca de la puerta en una posición perfecta. Fue cosa de segundos en que llegaran los más demás integrantes de su equipo y una chica de corto cabello negro, SOLDADO rara vez permitía la integración de mujeres en sus filas pero había casos exclusivos.

Quizá había sido su idea, pero pudo ver una sonrisa tanto en el capitán como en la chica apenas llegar.

-000000000

quisiera saber opiniones, si alguien mas a jugado estos dos increíbles mundos.

si algún interesado en que podría resultar algo asi.


End file.
